


El amor es una lata (de comida para gatos)

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Gen Fic, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy/Teddy en un AU donde Teddy trabaja en una tienda de animales y Billy siempre va a comprar comida de gato con la excusa de verle, porque no tiene mascotas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor es una lata (de comida para gatos)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito según el prompt de Glitterology (LJ), en el AU Request Meme.

 

**El amor es una lata (de comida para gatos)**

 

__Es rubio, amable y tiene una tienda de mascotas, así como la sonrisa más dulce y bonita que Billy ha visto en su vida.  
Él, por su parte, entró un día por error, y como lo de no ser ridículo, en su caso, nunca es una opción, lleva desde entonces utilizando el compar comida de gato como excusa para verle.  
Seis semanas más tarde, se ha dejado alrededor de un centenar de dólares en eso, y ha conseguido su teléfono (está por ver cómo le explicará Billy a Teddy la ausencia de gato y las latas sin abrir, si alguna vez le invita a casa)._ _


End file.
